camp rock australia
by 67lozza67
Summary: i was bored and decided to write a story anyway: jonas brothers, and some of my made up characters rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

That morning I had been ruffling around through some old stuff of my parents, in the garage, when I came across some really old photos of my mum and dad at their engagement party. I just throw them to the side, not taking any notice of them when one picture stood out. It was a picture of my parents with 2 other people i recognised but had never actually met. _God, those people look familiar _I thought to myself when my iphone started to ring. (I had the home phone diverted to my phone because I was cleaning out stuff) I answered (this was the convo)

_Hello, is grace there? (Caller) _

_Umm, no she's at work at the moment, can I take a message ( god I sound like a freaking secretary right now, and that voice sounds familiar) _

_Umm yeah, can u tell her that the Jonas' called and they would like to get in touch, by the way my mum says you have our new number? (Caller) _

_Umm, okay, the Jonas' you say, any relation to the Jonas brothers any chance (now I was freaking out I ran up to my room and was flicking through my magazines, still on the phone) _

_Okay thanks (caller hangs up) _

I was still flicking through some magazine when I came across a photo of my favourite band 'the Jonas brothers" and their parents, I still had the photo in my hand, those people looked exactly like the people in the magazine Denise and Paul Jonas. I need to think so I quickly hit the mute button on my laptop when take a breath started to play. I chilled out for a few minutes when I realized my mum was home. I raced down stairs with the magazine, and the photo in my hand.

_Mum, someone called for you _

_Oh really who dear,_

_Umm the Jonas' or someone they said to call them back and that you had their number ( my mum knew I had a major crush on Joe Jonas) _

_Audrey, dear we were going to tell you some day (her face had gone stark with the mention of the name Jonas) _

_How could you, you knew I like practically worship them ( i ran out of the room dropping the magazine and photo) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Just to clear this up here are the characters so far (later I will hold auditions for other characters)

Audrey Wareing: main character, tall (5'9), slender, brown hair and eyes, loves swimming and music, massive Jonas brothers fan.

Grace Wareing: mother of Audrey, short with blonde hair, athletic

Derek Wareing: father of Audrey, tall with brown hair, athletic

Meredith Sheppard: best friend of Audrey and massive fan of the Jonas brothers. Tall, red hair and green eyes, loves swimming and music and also slender.

Of course the Jo bros and their parents plus the bonus Jonas

Btw I promise the Jonas brothers will come in soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I ran up stairs upset that my parents had kept this from me; I ran to my room and closed the door. I sat down at my desk and found my song book, I walked over to my guitar and picked it up strumming the chords and singing the notes and lyrics I had written down, when my phone started vibrating in my pocket it was a text from my best friend Meredith, _I'm coming over I heard you were upset see you in ten _aarrgh sometimes I hated having my best friend living next door, but I was glad to see her walk through my bedroom door. _I heard you singing, you really should audition for camp rock 2: destination Australia,_ I looked into my friends calm green eyes as I tried to think of another lie to tell her, oh I got a great one for her today I thought to myself _nope got nothing for you this time _ I felt her stare on the top of my head as I continued to strum my guitar_, come on you don't give up that easily _I felt the anger rise inside of me I stood up to her( being slightly taller than her) I looked down on her _maybe I don't want to, maybe I can't be bothered, maybe I'm tired of people lying to me _I shouted at Meredith, then collapsed onto my bed yelling into my pillow. _Now you know I can't hear you when you yell into a pillow _ I lifted my head up and sighed, Meredith could always tell when I was hiding something fine_, stop staring at me, I'll tell you _I went through the whole, convocation I had with one of the Jonas' and then went down stairs and got the magazine and the photo to show Meredith. By this stage she was screaming she had figured out by my description of the voice, that I had talked to Joe and that they were going to ring back. _I'm going to stay here till you mum rings them or I ring them _she declared, just as I heard the phone ring


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hello (I heard my mum answer) _

_Oh hi Grace, its Denise how are you I haven't spoken to you since you had Audrey, i believe Joseph talked to her before _

_Hey! It's great to talk to yeah, she did talk to Joseph before, look she found a picture of us at our engagement party, and recognised who you where, I'm sorry I hadn't told her about you guys sooner, so what did you call for? _ By now Meredith and I were sitting on the stair listening to mum's conversation.

_Well, as you know, my boys are in a band and we are in Brisbane at the moment, and I wanted to catch up. _

_Really? That would be great, when did you want to catch up? Maybe tomorrow night? Dinner at our house? (By now I was excited, mum just invited the Jonas' over for dinner) _

_Yeah we will be there (Denise hangs up the phone and i let out a scream of excitement) _

My mum spun around, to see Meredith and i yelling and screaming. _I'm taking that you aren't angry with me any more _my mum gave me the look she only gave me when she was forgiving someone, I nodded my head, because if I opened my mouth only a scream came out. _OMJ we only have 24 hours until the Jonas brothers come to your house, time to clean your room, and bathroom and pick out an outfit for you _Meredith exclaimed while garaging me up the stairs, opened my wardrobe and started pulling out all my outfits, putting them up to my body and shaking her head at almost everyone. Except my red dress, which Meredith teamed with my black belt, black heels and told me to wear my hair down straightened and with that she left the bedroom and went back home. I quickly tidied my room and packed the clothes that were thrown onto the floor into my wardrobe. I placed my outfit in the bathroom and went to sleep, waiting with anticipation for tomorrow to come


	4. Chapter 4

I promise that the Jonas brothers are in this chapter

I had 2 hours to get ready before the Jonas' come over so I decided to get ready for them. I went into the bathroom where I had everything already to set up. I turned the shower on and stepped into the hot water beat down onto my skin, after a few minutes I have finished shaving, washing myself and drying myself. I slipped into my red dress and dried and straightened my hair. I finished and did my make-up and went down stairs just as I saw the limo pull up in the drive way. I quickly ran to the door as the door bell rang. As I opened the door, I stood there in awe of the guy who was standing there _hi, are you going to let me in_ this woke me from my daydream, _oh yeah sorry, I was just, umm please come through _I managed to speak as Joe Jonas walked through the door, slowly followed by his brothers, Kevin, Nick and Frankie. Then his parents, his mum pulled me into a hug while I just stood there still, when my mum came to the door. _Denise, Paul this is my daughter Audrey she's 18 _I just stood there staring out the window, when I felt a poke in the ribs _hey! _I exclaimed as I turned to see Joe smiling, while Kevin hit him on the back of the head _what was that for! _Joe started to yell at Kevin, while I showed Frankie and Nick into the lounge room that over looked the pool, while I walked back into the foyer to see, Joe holding Kevin to the wall, while my dad and Paul tried to pull Joe off Kevin. But when I walked over Joe automatically let Kevin go and started to stare at me to break the ice so to speak, I started to talk..._ hey guys, why don't I give you a tour of the house _ as I walked through every room showing them stuff, it was time to head upstairs where I left my room last. As I walked into my room with, Joe, Kevin, nick, franked and they parents behind me I realised I had left all 50 posters of the Jonas brothers up on my wall, I started to blush as Joe, nick and Kevin walked through the door. _Someone must have a crush on Joe _I heard from behind me as I turned on my heels to see Kevin, pointing to my favourite wall that was covered with posters of Joe. _I umm should have taken these down _I mumbled under my breath, but apparently Joe heard me... _I think it's cute _I turned and saw Joe smirking slightly when I heard mum call out that dinner was ready. As we walked down the stairs mum gave out the sitting placements, I was sitting in-between Joe and nick. As I went to pull out my chair, Joe had already beaten me to it _ladies first _was all he said as I sat down and pulled myself into the table, we said grace and started to eat. As we sat at the table Joe, nick and I started talking about their music, and they asked me about mine and all those camp rock posters, when Joe noticed the camp rock 2 audition form lying on the coffee


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Auditions need for the following charaters:

Mellony: girlfriend of Nick ( and nate in camp rock 2 )

Matilda: audrey's best friend on camp set

Ava: plays a new character in camp rock 2

And any Guys names you like would be much apriciated for future chapters

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joe , kevin and nick all lunged for the audition form which ended up in nick cutting his arm on the table, kevin getting elbowed in the eye and joe getting kicked in the shins. As joe grabbed the pencil that was next to the form and started scribbling down my information as Meredith called out to him, kevin and nick had me pinned down on the couch so i couldn't get the audition form and tear it to sherds. _Let me go!! Let me go... meredith i'm gonna kill you when kevin and nick get off of me _joe just finished writing, got the tape i had recorded the other day and slipped it into the envelope and wrote the address on the front sealed it and gave it to meredith who ran out to her bike and delievered it to post office, as i struggled to get free from kevin and nick's arms, je just stood thier watching me struggle. _Joe don't just stand there help get them off me _i shouted, which seemed a bad idea as, denise and paul came running into the lounge room. _Paul kevin jonas and Nicholas Jerry Jonas get off that poor girl now! _Denise shouted, kevin and nick automatically let me go and stood like nothing had happened. I stood there staring at joe as he started to laugh, which earnt him a glare from denise. He shut up straight away as i started to get angry, remembering what he had just done, i ran past him as i started to cry. He tried to grab my arm as i ran past, but his reflexes weren't great, i ran up the stairs aas i started to feel the salty tears fall down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I throw myself into the bed, burying my head deep into my pillows, which were soon tear stained when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. As I tried to figure out who was coming up the stairs, I heard a voice at my door. _Audrey... are you okay I didn't mean for you to get hurt _I just sobbed more into my pillow when I heard Joe's voice. _Leave me alone... I don't want to talk right now _I yelled accidently as I turned my head to see the distress look on his face_ you've been cry? _He asked as I turned around to face him. He started to walk towards me he gently wiped away my tears with his thumb as I looked into his dark brown eyes, he slowly tilted my head up and leaned down as brushed his lips light against mine. I shivered at his touch as I started to deepen the kiss, Kevin walked into my room. _Jesus Joe... I sent you up here to check on her and your fucking making out with her in her room Kevin_ was practically white as he stared at Joe in what seemed disbelief. _What, Audrey was just upset I was just cheering her up _Joe told Kevin coldly as he lifted me up off the bed and put his arm around my waist. Kevin just seemed to stare at me until nick appeared in the door way. _What's up, I heard Kevin yelling_ nick stated as I stared at Joe and me. _Kevin walked in when Joe was kissing me _I stated as I stared back into Joe's eyes. _Oh so that's all you guys were yelling about _nick said and turned away to go back down stairs. _I'm going back down stairs, and mum says she has to tell us something so you guys should better come _Kevin said walking away. I looked into Joe's dreamy eyes _I'm sorry I over reacted before, I just didn't want to take a risk. _Joe just nodded as we walked down the stairs, hand in hand as we walked down in front of our families.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We walked into the formal lounge room where Denise, Paul, Kevin, nick, Frankie and my parents discussing something in full concentration, so much so that Kevin, nick and Frankie were the only ones that noticed when Joe and I sat down, that Joe had put his arm around my shoulders. _Oh, Joe's got a new Girlfriend, Joe's got a new girlfriend Frankie_ chanted which earned the attention of all the adults who looked up to see Joe and me blushing bright red. _Shut up Frankie _was all Joe could retort before Denise signalled that she wanted to talk to Joe and me alone. _Joseph, what was Frankie talking about?_ Denise asked in a quiet voice, as I started blushing even darker shade of red. _Umm, Kevin walked into Audrey's room after I went to check on her ummm, and I kissed her, and umm Kevin started to yell, that's why nick came upstairs then Frankie came upstairs._ Joe continued to ramble on but his mother cut him off. _Well are you dating Audrey? _His mother asked as I stood there quietly thinking as Joe collected his words.

Joe's POV

I can't believe my mum was being so inquisitive with my love life today. I mumbled my answer under my breath which I thought no one heard but Audrey just looked up and smiled. _Well I was planning to ask her out when Kevin stuck his nose into my business _I told my mum as she looked towards Audrey for an answer, but Audrey just stood there in shock unable to speak.

Audrey's POV

I was stunned; Joe Jonas just said he was planning to ask me out, my celebrity crush said he was going to ask me out. I could respond, I just stood there think about what Joe had just told his mum, and wondering why she was so interested in Joe and I. _I umm, sorry Joe what did you just say _was all i managed to reply and with that Denise left the room. Joe walked towards me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear before whispering into my ear _i was wondering... would you go out with me?_ My mind was racing, why me he could have anyone he wanted but he wanted me, he didn't even know me. I just nodded my head and with that Joe grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the formal lounge.


	8. Chapter 8 sory i have updated :

Chapter 8

As we sat back down, I had a huge smile on my face, Kevin and nick just started laughing at the expression on my face. "do you guys want to go play sing star?' i asked getting bored with the adult conversation. Joe jumped up and was first the reply. "YES" I could only smile as I lead the boys into the lounge room. I set up sing star and chose the newest sing star (btw I made this one up) as I quickly set it into party mode. "I'm going to sing a duet with Audrey" Joe exclaimed as he grabbed the red mic. I quickly selected the first song. As it started to play, I blushed realising that it was this is me by demi levato. I heard nick and Kevin snicker as I started to blush. I started to sing and the mumbling stoped.

"I've always been the kind of girl, That, hid my face, So afraid to tell the world, What I've got to say, But I have this dream, Right inside of me, I'm going to let it show, it's time, To let you know, To let you know, this is real this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me , now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I'm going to be this is me, do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark, to dream about life where you're the shining star, even though it seems, like it's too far away, I have to believe in myself it's the only way, this is real this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me, now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I wanna be , this is me''

Joe just stood there before he started to sing:

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I've gotta find you, you're the missing piece I need the song inside of me, I need to find you I gotta find you"

As it came time we both started to sing, staring into each other's eyes. "This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now, Gonna let the light, shine on me, Now I've found, who I am, There's no way to hold it in, No more hiding who I want to be, This is me, You're the missing piece I need, The song inside of me (this is me), You're the voice I hear inside my head, The reason that I'm singing, Now I've found, who I am, There's no way to hold it in, No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me" as the song finished I was still lost in Joe's dreamy brown eyes. It was now Kevin and nicks turn to sing. As I sat down, I noticed the looks on nick and Kevin's faces. "I didn't know you where that good" Kevin mumbled. "Well I'm not "I stated as I stoped day dreaming. Kevin and nick chose to do hello beautiful. (Not fair as they wrote the song) but Joe and I still won. As Joe and I started to fight over which song we would sing next, the Jonas' and my parents plus Frankie walked into the room. "Hey kids, we need to tell you something" Mr Jonas said looking partically at Joe, nick and Kevin. " you boy know that we are moving next door, but your mother, Frankie and I are going back to America for a few weeks to sort things out" 

Mr. Jonas continued, as I looked across to my new boyfriend with a sad smile, I wouldn't see him  "but the wareing's have offered for you boys to stay here, get used to school and get used to life in Australia" Joe, nick and Kevin gave each other a look, they didn't want to stay away from their family for that long, but they wanted to stay here at the same time. "How long will you be gone" nick asked weakly. "About 3 week's boys" Mrs. Jonas answered and with that Joe jumped up off the couch and hugged his parents. 'I'll take that as a yes" my mum said with a smile. "Audrey shows the boys their rooms, oh and Joe and you can share a room" my mum said with a weak smile. I looked at her with a huge grin as I dragged the boys up stairs to show them their rooms. Nick and Kevin where tired and decided to hit the sack early. But Joe and I sat up all night discussing when my grandma died, and how their music helped me. We finally fell asleep in each other's arms at 2 am. (Mrs. and Mr. Jonas plus Frankie slept down stairs in the guest room)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors note: Just realised, nick and Frankie are home schooled so ignore that lol

I woke up the next morning to the sound of laughing down stairs, as I started to stir I noticed two strong arms around me, I had my heads buried in Joe's chest. As I snuggled into his chest, Joe started to stir. "Hello beautiful" he said while sitting up on my bed. I just smiled as he kept his arms wrapped around me, someone must have put a blanket over us last night because, we fell asleep while talking, I'm guessing my mum or Denise. As I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I looked towards Joe, who by now had gotten up and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt as I pulled on my dressing gown, Kevin walked into the room. "Morning sleep heads" he said smiling and ruffling Joe's hair. As I quickly went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, hair and get changed I heard Joe mucking around with a guitar. As I walked out in my pink dress, with a white belt, my hair in a pony tail. He started to sing Hello beautiful (I know cliché right) as I looked up at him; he just smiled and sat the guitar down. "My parents and Frankie are leaving this morning so I thought you could show us around Brisbane afterwards" I just nodded as we walked out of the room. We walked down stairs to find everyone eating chocolate chip pancakes. "my favourite" I practically screamed when I saw Denise and mum cooking up some more. I sat down as mum brought over 2 pancakes, with ice-cream, cream and chocolate sauce on them. As I tucked into them Joe just laughed. "You will never go anorexic will you?" I just looked up at him and shock my head no as I continued to eat while the others talked in the lounge room. As Joe finished his pancakes, Mr. And Mrs. Jonas packed the car, preparing to leave. We quickly said goodbye, after all we would see them in a few weeks. And I got into my Saab convertible to drive Joe and nick to say goodbye. As we got into the car, mum and dad pulled out of the drive way with Frankie, and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas in the car, I followed behind them all the way to the airport where the Jonas' excluding Joe, nick and Kevin got on to their private jet and head home for now. I told mum about our plans and headed to the city for the day. Nick, Joe and Kevin just enjoyed being tourist for the day while I drove them to my old school, and showed them around. Then we drove into queen street mall where we went shopping. We walked into Ralph Lauren where I walked up and was looking at the shirts, when I spotted Meredith walking outside, I envied her inside and she came with us for the rest of the day. But while in the shop Joe spotted a Ralph Lauren dress. "Here I want you to go try this on "he said calmly, as I just looked at him. "But I don't want to try it on said back, which only earn me him puppy dog face and with that I went and tried on the blue dress. I came out of the dressing room and Meredith ran up to me "you look hot, and YOU DIDN"T TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND JOE' she screamed at the top of her lungs, I just laughed as I turned around to see joked you like it "I asked he just nodded his head and I went and changed and went to the cash register. I paid for the dress and we walked 

around before getting mobbed by a bunch of fans. He decided at 3 pm to go home. As we got to the car, Meredith asked Kevin to go in her car home (since she lived next to us) he agreed. Nick sat in the back while Joe sat next to me in the front. As I pulled out of the parking lot, a bunch a fan girls saw our car, luckily the police saw and pushed them away before they could get near us, as we were driving home I put the a cod into the player, and blushed as Australia started to play. Joe just smiled as nick and he started to sing, as soon as I knew it we were all singing along to different song until we got home, we unloaded the car and went upstairs to have a shower. I had set up the sofa bed in my room for Joe, but I knew we would probably cuddle on my bed again. As I stepped into the shower, I felt the hot water on my skin, it made, me feel relaxed so I started to sing.

Joe's POV

I heard the water in the bathroom start, I knew she would be awhile so I picked up the guitar, but then I heard a faint come from the bathroom, as I walked over towards the bathroom door, I realised she was singing. I just stood there and listened to her beautiful voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Audrey's POV

I knew he was listening, but i didn't care. I mean he heard me sing before. So it didn't matter. I thought i would impress him by singing one of his songs. "i'm hot your cold, you go around like you know, who i am , but you don't , you got me on my toes'' as i continued i heard him laugh to himself and walk away. I quickly got dressed and steped out of the bathroom, i had my hair out as it curled. I tucked my fringe up and but a clip in it. We were going on our first date after and I wanted to look nice. He just smiled as I sat down next to him. He started to strum the guitar to the tune of burnin up, overly expecting me to sing, he sang his part as I started to sing nick's I got lost in his dreamy eyes. When we finished the song, I realised that nick, Kevin and my mum had walked into the room. "That's my part you sang "nick replied looking a bit hurt. "Yeah and she sang it better than you "Kevin replied jokingly as he lightly punched his younger brother. "What's that your holding mum "I asked as I saw a pink envelope in her hand. "I don't know it's addressed to you, I think it's from Disney" I raced over to her and took the envelope, practically ripping it open as I read the letter a smile crept across my face.

_Dear Miss Wareing,_

_It is with great pleasure that we announce to you that you have received the main part in CAMP ROCK 2: DESTINATION AUSTRALIA. You will soon receive a package with all the details you will need before filming, the day you receive this letter a package will be left at the door. Please send the reply slip. I look forward to meeting you very soon as filming will commence in 4 months. _

_Wishing you all the best _

_Mrs. Biggs _

I squealed in excitement as I read the letter, I just looked at Joe as I handed him the letter, as he read it I looked towards nick and Kevin who had eager looks on their face. I just nodded my head before I have getting squeezed by being hugged very tightly. Joe quickly made Kevin and nick leave the room before pressing his lips hard against mine; I quickly returned the kiss before we broke apart. "I'm guessing that a congratulatory kiss?'' I asked while smirking at Joe "yeah well you better get used to it "he stated before I heard footsteps. It was Meredith.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AUDITIONS OPEN.

Please provived name and the following information.

What you wear, your personality, your likes and dislikes and what you look like.

For the following characters.

Matilda: audrey's best friend on camp set

Ava: plays a new character in camp rock 2.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOo

"OMJ i just heard!"she exclaimed ignoring the fact that joe had his arm around me. "yeah i know i can't believe it, i have to check the door"i said randomly remembering the letter. As i ran down the stairs i noticed a package, i could see it through the window. I quickly ran outside to collect it. As i ran back inside, joe met me at the door. I quickly looked at the package, it held the music sheets for all songs, the script and accomidiation information. It was being filmed on the gold coast, so we were staying at Plazo Versace. As joe looked over my shoulder reading the information my mum came up and looked at the information. "audrey we are going shopping"mum declared as she obversly read where we were going to be staying. I just looked to joe and smiled.mum had run off to get her bag and stuff. "MEREDITH, WE ARE GOING SHOPPING DO YOU WANT TO COME?"i yelled at the top of my voice. She raced down the stairs. "joe do you wanna come"i asked as she raced around getting stuff. "of course i love shopping, especially with you"i just smilied as i grabbed his white sunnies. "you might need these"i said handing them to him, he just smiled, we both didn't want a recoourance of the other day. As i walked out i found mum and meredith already in the car waiting for us. As we drove to the city joe, mum, meredith and me just talked about the new movie, i couldn't believe i was going to be the lead. As we pulled into the carpark and got out of the car, we made our way to my favourite stores, dotti, David jones, myers, peter alexander, country road and target. Mum would get me anything today, she said i needed good clothes even though i already had good clothes it was a good reason to get a whole new wardrobe. "honey you need to get a dress for the opening night, i have asurpirse for you"my mum wispered in my ear as she lead me to the designer end of brisbane. We walked into a building that was full of offices. She went to the elevator and got in, we just followed her. As we went up to the top floor, i walked out if the elevator and noticed it looked like a modeling agencie lots of pretty skinny girls eveery where and clothes every where. We followed my mum down a hall way and she knocked 

on the door. The person i recognised was Alex perry, a famous australian fashion designer, and i absolutly adoried his gowns. He welcome us as i had my measurements taken, while alex went to the back of his office and into the dresses room. ( his words not mine) he walked out with a floor lenght gown . it was pink and had a chiffon overlay, it also had a belt made of diamonties. Just under the bust. He also pulled out a pair of shoes, some accessoiries that went with the dress and put the in the bag. As we finished( he had another appoinment) i walked out, totaly biwildered that my mum had just brought me a beautiful gown ( isuppose it was to make up for the fact i was in hospital for my formal) i just smilied. As i sat in the car, remembering the day and how no one recognised joe once except for alex. I was awesome, i even got louis vuitton luaggage ( lol i love his bags) as we arrived home, i found some paparazi out the front, as we pulled into the driveway and closed the door, joe just gave me his "ill explain later"look. As we walked inside, i saw nick and kevin fighting. "you just had to go outside for a walk didn't you"kevin exclaimed "but i didn't mean to get caught"nick said with tears in his eyes, by now joe and gotten into thee fight when my mum came in"boys stop it i don't want to tell your mother i had to scold you"she said before leaving the room. I just went over and hugged all three of them "you guys aren't like this "i said before i went to my room to pact after all, i was starting in like 1 week.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a few days after the fight, the boys had made up and decided to help me with my script and music, we would practise at least 6 hours a day and we only stopped for lunch, food or news on camp rock or family. The Jonas' were expected back tomorrow and they called us last night. Saying they would fly out soon. We would be picking them up on the way to the gold coast. For 6 months this would be my home, even though I live 2 hours away they want the cast to live together. I couldn't wait to start filming, Meredith and I had grown apart as I had become so close to the boys and particular Joe, she started to pull away. I tried but she didn't think that I was spending enough time with her when tried to sort things out but she didn't want to, she said that the expected fame had gone to my head. So I didn't really have any best friends apart from Joe, nick and Kevin. We finished rehearsing for the day so we decided to play sing star again, but nick and Joe won this time. As we sat down to dinner, I heard the door bell ring. I quickly went to answer it, as I opened the door; I saw Denise, Kevin and Frankie standing there. I quickly opened the door. And showed them to their room. They were really tired, so they went straight to bed. I told Kevin, nick and Joe they where home and asleep. And sat down on the couch. Joe sat beside me and put his arm around me, I just snuggled into his warm arm and listened into his heat beat, as I drifted off to sleep in his arms. I woke up in the morning next to Joe still on the couch. I had a blanket on me, mum must have put it on us, and it was about 5 am as I looked on the clock and turned on the TV. I noticed that Joe had stirred a little, but he was soon asleep again. I walked up to my bedroom to get my suitcase from my room and I picked out my outfit for today, we were meeting the press for the first time today and Joe's stylist helped me decided my outfit about 3 days ago. I went to the bathroom and had a shower. And got changed, did my hair and makeup and went down stairs, by the time Joe woke up it was 9. We had to leave at 11 so I told him to get ready. I was watching TV when Denise walked in already dresses and ready to go to the gold coast. "Good morning, honey, how you are, you must have been up early "she said while pouring two glasses of orange juice. "Yeah I woke up at 5 and couldn't go back to seep, did I wake you up' i asked as she handed me the glass while sitting down and watching the TV. I was watching the news, when I saw a picture of Joe and me.

On TV

"Up next, Joe Jonas and the mystery girl, after the commercial break"

Commercial.

"Joe Jonas was spotted in Brisbane 2 weeks ago with a mystery girl, this photo was taken my am by stander who said the two were spotted cuddling and talking to each other while farewelling Joe's parents at Brisbane airport, it is suspected that the girl is a local Australian who is close to the family. We will have more on this topic after 

today's press conference on the gold coast this afternoon about the release of the Disney channel original movie camp rock 2."

i Just turned to Denise and shrugged. "I guess the Jonas brothers are bigger than I thought's said with a little laugh. As I turned around to see Kevin, nick and Joe standing there staring at the TV. Joe just started to laugh at my comment and went towards the fridge. "I'll make breakfast" i said standing up and going to the fridge, quickly grabbing everything I needed, I got the bowls and started pouring the flour and milk into the bowl, grabbing some vanilla essence and the chocolate chips. I quickly heated the pan and cooked the pancakes and handed them to everyone, as everyone had woken up. We quickly cleaned up and grabbed our luggage and heard the car beep. Meaning that we had to go to our press conference. We arrived at the palazzo Versace, in the limo as we headed out, Joe helped me out of the car and we went straight to the press conference. As I sat down next to Joe, the press started to file into the conference room. "Good morning every one, this conference today is only about camp rock" the director stated before leaving us alone with the press. I was starting to get nervous; Joe just grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. "Joe, it was in the news yesterday, that a girl, who couldn't be identified in the pictures, is said to be dating you, is it true "a reporter from channel 7 said. "Umm, I don't know what you're talking about, please rephrase you question "he replied before looking at me, I just nodded telling him I was okay if he told the press about us. The reporter rephrased his question as Joe replied. "The girl in question is sitting here in this room. Her name is Audrey waring and she is sitting next to me, she is my girlfriend and there will be no more questions about this "he said before I nodded to him. The next reporter asked me the question. "Have you been dating long's just replied simply yes and no more questions before the rest of the cast got the questions, and then on to photo's. Joe and I had about 12 photos taken but I was getting tired so we left for our rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As we walked away from the conference, we heard the reporters talking, as we checked in, we got our room keys, Joe and I where sharing a room. (Lol, our parents said they trust us, considering we both wear purity rings) I heard some footsteps behind me, as I turned around I heard nick and Kevin running up behind us, with their luggage.

"Hey kev, nick, what r u guys doing" i asked looking at their puffed faces.

"escaping fans "nick said before I saw a bunch of girls round the corner come running towards us, as Joe and I saw them we started to run. As we ran past big rob Joe signalled to him that we didn't want to be followed and he stopped the girls before they saw which room we were staying in. As I quickly slid the key into the hole and opened the door, a few girls had gotten past big rob and came running towards us, Joe pushed me into the room and locked the door as the girl started pounding on the door, i took in my surroundings. The room was huge, it had two king beds and one huge bathroom. It also had a balcony and stairs down to the beach and the pool. It was decorated in 18th century style and was beautiful. As I started out the window I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to look at Joe he just smiled, I couldn't believe I had him I was so lucky. As we stood there in silence my phone started to ring. I'm guessing the conference had been on TV now family and friends would start ringing me especially my cousin. She has like the biggest crush on Joe and now I'm dating him. I thought as I still stood there in his arms. I felt so safe, so loved when I was alone with him. "you better get that I could be your parents" he said looking at me, as he removed his arms from me. I walked over and answered my phone.

"hello" I said into the phone.

"OMJ you BITCH, YOU ARE DATING JOE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU ARE IN CAMP ROCK 2 AS WELL, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, I HATE YOU" my cousin shouted into the phone, too bad it was on speaker.

"umm hey selenate, you did realise you are on speaker and Joe is standing next to me" i replied as Joe just smiled at me as I tried to hold back from laughing.

"I really do hate you, like I'm never speaking to you again "she replied coolly into the phone before hanging up.

Yeah like selena had any chance with Joe, she was lazy, untidy, ugly and un talented not to mention 6 years younger than him. You see I'm the oldest of my cousins, apparently the prettiest and the smartest as well as talented. According to my family, I am the golden child. Since I'm the only child and grandchild on my dad's side I was spoiled, I had great presents, but I had always regretted my 

grandmothers death, I watched her die from a young age. So even though I was ment to be the golden child, I delt with stuff they haven't delt with yet. Joe understands that and the music I wrote at the time of my grandmother's death reflects my sadness, only Joe and I have read the music, I didn't trust anyone else, Joe sees me for who I really am. So what was I like at school, many people always ask that, I was the quite girl in the back of the class, the one that got above average grades, and the one who loved to sing, but didn't tell anyone. Much like mitchie in camp rock, I felt as though someone had told my life story when I saw camp rock, thats why I can't wait to meet the cast and start work. I snapped out of my daze when I heard to door open, it was demi. Like as in demi levato. I looked towards Joe as she walked into the room. Joe quickly walked over to greet her while; I noticed nick and Kevin walked into the room. Nick came and sat down next to me on the couch, as Kevin now talked to demi, while Joe pushed nick off the couch to sit next to me. Nick had a very pissed off look on his face and Joe pushed him off the couch, I couldn't help but laugh. That seemed to earn demi's attention. No to seem rude but she was acting like a total diva, flirting with Joe and ignoring the new one. "oh hello, you must be Audrey, I'm the demi levato, but of course you already know that don't you "she said while giving me a fake smile. "oh yes I am, but I'm sorry we haven't met before, I am a big fan " i just responded as she took a seat next to Kevin on the edge of the bed. I looked towards Joe who seemed to sense my discomfort and began to talk. "so demi, what have you been up too?' joe asked, i just stared at her as she flirted some more with joe, she obversly hasn't seen the reports lately. "oh not much you know "she responded and gave me a look that could kill, I felt uncomfortable as she continued to flirt with Joe. I decided to tell her who's boss, so to speak. I whispered into Joe's ear what I was doing to do (he doesn't like her he told me himself) he just nodded and agreed. Time to take action I said to myself before Joe put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. She gave me a look the could kill but continued to talk about some shit she had done. Stage two. Sitting on Joe's lap. As I leant back I looked towards nick, who was trying to hold back from laughing himself, then to demi who still didn't seem to care, she was to interested in what Kevin was saying to notice, this time Joe' made the move, starting to kiss me passionately while, I hopped off his lap and back onto the couch, he leaned me down, so he was onto and we started to make out, I couldn't be bothered with demi's reaction, but I heard Kevin and nick laugh before demi stormed out of the room screaming "immature assholes" when I was sure she had left Joe and I stopped kissing and I started to laugh. When I had settled down I managed to speak "I can't believe her, she is ment to be a Disney starlit " i said looking towards Kevin, Joe and nick. They all shrugged. "I suppose we should do something "nick said. I looked at Joe; he had a mischievous look on his face. "what now's asked. "let's go swimming "he stated before he tackled me onto the bed again.


End file.
